versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield
Garfield is the titular and main character of the American comic strip created by Jim Davis. Background As a kitten, Garfield was raised by his mother from within an Italian restaurant, before the owner discovered them and kicked them out. Through a series of events, Garfield became the pet cat of a cartoonist named Jon Arbuckle. Garfield may be cynical and lazy, but at the end of the day he does still care for his adoptive family - he just has a particular way of showing it. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (His sneezes can completely blow away furniture in a room on two occassions.) to Building Level (Destroyed Jon's house in an attempt to crush a spider.) | TBA Speed: Supersonic (States he can run at Mach 2 speeds. In an episode of Garfield & Friends, he moved fast enough to create a miniature sonic boom once Jon took lasagna out of the oven.), possibly Faster Than Light (From the "Faster than the speed of dark" comic, though this may be an outlier as he's never displayed this speed elsewhere.) | Faster Than Light (Can keep up with Abnermal, who dodged his gamma-radiated hairballs, which should have similar properties to actual gamma rays.) Durability: Wall Level (Survived a terminal fall from "a really tall tree". Withstood the forces of his own sneezes.) to Building Level (Survived Jon's house collapsing on top of him.) | TBA Hax: 4th Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Hypnotism Intelligence: Above Average (Has often shown he is smarter than Jon, and is skilled in outwitting people to get what he wants.) Stamina: Generally very low due to his laziness. He can't even run the length of a driveway without getting exhausted. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Garfield:' **'Claws:' Being a cat, Garfield naturally possesses sharp claws. **'Toon Force:' Garfield is able to alter physics or logistics for the sake of comedy. Because of this, his abilities can be inconsistent as they are commonly used for one-off gags. Garfield's toon force has shown examples of... ***Body Manipulation (Can squeeze into spaces that are much smaller than himself.) ***Levitation ***Weather Manipulation ***Dream Manipulation **'4th Wall Awareness:' On countless occasions, Garfield has acknowledged that he is a fictional character and directly addressed the readers of his strip. **'Hypnotism' *'Garzooka:' Garfield's superhero counterpart from an alternate timeline, and the leader of a team of superpowered animals known as the Pet Force. **'Superhuman Physicality' **'Gamma-Radiated Hairballs:' Garzooka can shoot hairballs infused with gamma radiation from his mouth. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *TBA Key Garfield | Garzooka Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Literally kicked Odie into next week. Odie didn't return until a strip from a week later. *His belches blew out to the front yard after downing six cases of soda pop. *His sneezes push him and Jon backwards through a wall. *Easily hurls a television set as Jon while adrenaline boosted. *Crushes a wind-up toy with his bare hand. *Drags Jon up a tree. *His teeth can pierce through trucks likely made of metal to cling onto them. Speed/Reactions *Exceeds the speed of sound according to "Garfield's Law." *Ran out to the middle of nowhere in seemingly an instant. *Wakes up and snatches Jon's burger before he can react. *Eats Jon's burger again, this time moving faster than the eye can see. *Caught a sandwich before it landed on the floor. *Keeps up with an ice cream truck driving at full speeds. Durability/Endurance *Got hit by a truck. *Survived being in close proximity to the sun. *Survived getting beaten up by a large group of dogs. Skill/Intelligence *Capable of understanding languages of other species. Sources *Respect Garfield (Reddit) (Minor Feats) Weaknesses *Gluttonous and can be distracted by food. *Very lazy. *Typically not much of a fighter. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Toon Force Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Wall Level Category:Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Faster than Light Category:Hypnosis Users